<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Same Sky by CloudyPenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714336">Under the Same Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPenguin/pseuds/CloudyPenguin'>CloudyPenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Tim Drake - Fandom, batboys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPenguin/pseuds/CloudyPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where you are, we'll always be under the same sky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Hate Gotham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All properties belong to DC Comics, I only own Reese Larkin. I'm open to constructive criticism so please feel free to leave any comments or concerns you have. Also, this story will be diverting from the comic storylines. Meaning I'm not following a specific storyline and just making my own story while using elements of the DC universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Reese had to choose one thing to hate about Gotham-it had to be the people. Not only were half of them complete psychos that wreaked havoc every chance they could, but the other half was condescending towards everyone who they thought to be beneath them.  </p><p>Another ball of paper hit the top of her auburn hair, rolling over her face and landing on her polish wooden desk. She internally groaned, before silently unfolding it, not being surprised with the words scribbled in fancy lettering. </p><p>Go back to your farm, redneck whore.</p><p>'As if I have a choice,' she internally sighed. If it had been up to her, she would have stayed back in her small town in Texas. There, everyone knew each other and it's was crime-free, aside from the occasional drunk robber. She and her family lived in a small townhouse that overlooked their small rusted barn and pasture of dairy cows. It had been inherited from her father's parents when they retired. When her mother had gotten promoted, they had to move and completely switch their lifestyle.  </p><p>The loud and crowded streets of Gotham was a complete 180 from Reese's once peaceful life. The crime was now around every corner and if you weren't careful, one slip up could get you killed. Even if it had only been two weeks into the new life, her mother had made it very clear on how to survive in Gotham. </p><p>"Madame Larkin." Reese tore her teal eyes from the paper and to a wrinkled face staring down at her through crescent glasses. She gulped, already not liking where the situation was headed.</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am?" Her voice came out meek, making a few of her 'classmates' stifle a laugh. The frail french woman sneered, her face twisting to make it look like she ate a lemon. Mrs. Pince was her French professor, and she hated Reese more than when someone spoke English in her class. </p><p>"Je veux dire, oui madame." ("I mean, yes ma'am") Mrs. Pince let out a disapproving grunt, closing her eyes briefly before glaring back down at Reese's timid form. </p><p>"J'ai demandé si vous préfériez quitter cette classe, étant donné que vous refusez de rester concentré." ("I asked if you would prefer to switch out of this class, considering you refuse to keep your focus.") The lady's pointed eyes narrowed, her accent making the words incomprehensive to the young girl. Back in Texas, Reese had never gotten a choice in learning French. Spanish, German, and ASL were the more common second languages in the south. She knew how to speak conversational Spanish, but besides English that was it. </p><p>Her teacher was still staring at her, expecting an answer to her question. Instead of answering, Reese gave her a sheepish smile and Mrs. Pince huffed in annoyance. The professor turned on her heel and stomped back up the chalkboard, muttering in French as she went. All Reese could do was let out a small sigh before she was met with another paper ball to her head.</p><p>She officially hated Gotham Academy. <br/>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The food was probably the only good thing to come out of the move. While her old school had food equal to pig slop, Gotham Academy got the good stuff. Professional chefs cooked gourmet meals for the city's affluent youth. The downside had to be the price. </p><p>See Reese had only been able to get into the prestigious school due to her mom's boss giving her a scholarship. Her guess was it a makeshift apology to her. Her parents had been ecstatic and sent her on her way without even a tour. </p><p>She hadn't been able to pack lunch on the first day and had to starve till she got home. There wasn't any way she could even buy a granola bar, considering she didn't have money. That, and she wasn't paying $45.</p><p>So the only thing she was looking forward too was out of her reach. Just peachy. </p><p>Lunch had to be her least favorite time of day. She had yet to make any friends, and there seemed to be certain people that made it their goal to humiliate Reese any way they could. So there wasn't any way she was staying in the cafeteria, instead, she made her way down to the bleachers that surrounded the pristine track and newly mowed football field. </p><p>The worst heartache of moving had to be football. In Texas, high school football games had been everything. Homecoming was one of the biggest events of the year and rivalries ran hard. It was one of the highlights of Reese's year, but up here things were different. Homecoming and football were still relevant, yet not as big. Entire towns didn't gather to watch a game and celebrate a win. Instead, brains were valued over anything. The painful truth was that everyone just looked out for themselves. </p><p>She had just reached the bleachers when she spotted two figures sitting in her usual spot. There were a boy and a girl, both seemly in a heated argument. On closer inspection, she saw that the girl seemed to be the only one interested in the talk, while the bored looked at her with an unreadable expression. Though, he didn't seem happy. </p><p>Reese wasn't stupid, she may be new but she knew about the Prince of Gotham and his obsession with adopting blacked-haired, blue-eyed boys. That's why she wasn't surprised when the boy's form morph into one of Tim Drake's. He was well known, not only for being Bruce Wayne's newest adoption but for being a resident genius. He was in all of the accelerated classes, as in two grades ahead of his own. Rumors also said he was one of the hottest boys in Gotham city. Reese was in no position to deny those rumors. </p><p>He had steel blue eyes that were constantly focused and calculating everything it could find. His dark hair was longer than most, cut just above where his nose ended, and parted down the middle. It somehow was still able to look soft and silky. Must be those expensive shampoos. He had broad shoulders and extremely defined arm muscles, Reese knew he had to be jacked under that school-issued suit. </p><p>Yeah, Reese was not denying those rumors. </p><p>The girl, on the other hand, was a familiar sight. She was in Reese's French class and the one who constantly threw paper balls at the girl's head. The amount of makeup she wore could've decorated a three-layered cake and it'd do her good to lay off the spray tans. The girl resembled the mix of the annoying orange and a makeup store. Not to mention her curled brown hair that was held back by a white Louis Vuitton hair clip. Eloise Parkly was the wannabe 'Queen Bee' of Gotham Academy. Thanks to her dad's job, she could fill her pockets with anything she could think of. Even from across the field Reese could hear her whining.</p><p>"But Timmy! I promise I won't do it again!" </p><p>"Yeah," Tim scoffed and turned. "Haven't heard that before. This is the second time El, it's done. We're over." Reese gagged, high school romance was never something she liked. It was all drama and no real feelings. At least, that's what she had been told. </p><p>Fake tears gathered in Eloise's eyes, yet she wouldn't dare let them fall. It would ruin her clown makeup. </p><p>"Timmy, you're such an asshole. Stop treating me like this." </p><p>The boy ran a frustrated hand through his hair then threw them up in defeat. </p><p>"See? This is what I cannot stand about you!" Eloise went to grab his arm, but he jerked away before she could. Reese could see him slowly growing frustrated and annoyed with the girl, just wanting her to walk away before he did. His shoulders grew tense with every passing moment and Reese contemplated walking away and just finding a new lunch spot. That was before Eloise turned a heel and ran back to the main building. She shoved past Reese, narrowing her honey eyes at the girl. </p><p>"This is all your fault redneck!" With that, the girl ran back into the building. Reese shrugged, ignoring the statement, and walking over to the bleacher with her sack lunch in hand. Tim was still there, looking as if the world had just blessed him with a one-way ticket out of Gotham forever. Reese thought for a second before detouring underneath the bleachers. </p><p>The grass had been freshly trimmed, and the few rays of sunlight that leaked through warmed the spot pleasantly. Reese had already decided that she would be cherishing it. The ground was, thankfully, dry so she didn't concern herself about ruining her uniform plaid skirt. She settled in the sunniest spot and began opening her brown bag. </p><p>She was about halfway through her sandwich when she felt like she was being watched. Pausing, Reese looked up and was met with steel-blue eyes. Right, Tim never left. </p><p>"It's rude to stare ya know." </p><p>"And it's rude to eavesdrop on other's conversations, yet you didn't see me telling you that." Reese's face flushed red, abruptly stopping herself for saying a retort. </p><p>"Sorry," she muttered. She heard creaking and suddenly a body landed next to hers. Reese looked at the boy with wide eyes, he had slid through the bleachers about 20 feet in the air and jumped into the ground next to her. He acted as if it was nothing and gave her a small smile. </p><p>"Timothy Drake-Wayne, but please, just call me Tim."  He introduced, extending his hand. </p><p>"Larkin. Reese Larkin." She said hesitantly, returning the shake. His hands were rough and calloused, but not one of those that handled farm equipment. They were those of a fighter, strong and firm. Explained the build and few scars she spotted. BBC Sherlock sure did come in handy. </p><p>"So why are you sitting out here instead of inside?" He question, laying on the grass and enjoying the sunlight hit his face. Upon closer inspection, Reese realized the rumors didn't do the boy justice. He was downright one of the prettiest boys she had ever met, strong jawline and paler skin that glowed in the sun. His nose fit perfectly to his face and there wasn't an imperfection visible. </p><p>Ignoring the fact that she had been staring, she cleared her throat and shrugged. Tim didn't push, instead opting to remain in comfortable silence. If Reese was honest, his company was a good change of pace. She was used to peers mostly ignoring her, so the change was unfamiliar to her. Though, it made something inside her feel warm and fuzzy. </p><p>The two remained reticence until a bell rang, concluding lunch. Wordless, Tim got up and walked back to the main building, but not before he sent one more smile at the girl. </p><p>Reese stood up herself, throwing her remaining lunch away and following after. A slight grin etched on her face. Maybe Gotham wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gotham's Still Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Reese had to admit to anything, it was that she was slowly letting the city life grow on her. After her awkward meeting with the notorious Tim Drake, the boy had begun to spend more and more time with her.  She wouldn't call them friends just yet, as it had only been a few weeks, acquaintances would be the better term. At first, it was annoying, like a fly following cattle, but she eventually just got used to his presence. A lot of their time together was spent in silence, either when they studied or just ate lunch. Besides that, everything else in her life was uneventful. </p><p>Her parents were both busy with their jobs so most of her time at home was spent playing with her dog Josie. She was a four-year-old German Shepard that had originally been bought to help around the farm and with chores. Aside from Tim, Josie was the only one keeping Reese company. She wouldn't admit it, but she was lonely. She missed her old life and longed to go home. The following week only added fuel to the fire.</p><p>She was finishing her French project when there was a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, her brows furrowed. It was too early for her mom to be home and her father had to work a double shift, who was at the door. Before approaching the door, she picked up the metal bat that was hidden underneath her bed. You never know when you'd need one. That was one thing Gotham had taught her. </p><p>Looking through the peephole, she saw a stiff-looking man in a navy uniform. Confused she cracked the door open, leaving the latch locked in place. </p><p>"Can I help you?" </p><p>The man seems to stiffen, and that's when Reese saw the gold on his chest. This was a police officer.  Her initial confusion was relieved, yet replaced by a chill of fear. </p><p>The officer cleared his throat, "Are you, Reese Larkin?" </p><p>"Yes, is something wrong?" She unlatched the lock, letting the door open fully. Josie was suddenly at the opening, sniffing the new person. The officer didn't even glance at the dog and instead walked into the apartment without warning. Before Reese could object he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him. </p><p>"I'm sorry to tell you this kid, but there was an accident." Reese's blood ran cold. Accident? What kind of accident? </p><p>"What kind of accident?" She inhaled, attempting to keep her breathing steady.  </p><p>The officer just gave her a guilty look. "There was a villain, your parents didn't make it." She didn't know what to do, what to think. Sure villain attacks weren't uncommon, she just never imagined her parents getting caught in the crossfire. Reese's knees gave way and she collapsed, yet no tears were being shed. She just didn't know how to process the information.</p><p>Something didn't seem right though, her parents worked at separate corporations, across the city no less. There had been no villain attacks reported that day, let along one big enough to cause casualties. Did the news just skip over it? No, that wouldn't make any sense. Then again, nothing seemed to make sense at the moment. She just wanted to hug her parents right now, maybe even Josie. Wait.</p><p>Reese's head snapped up to the doorway. Josie was gone. No villain attacks had been reported, therefore none as big as to cause casualties could've happened since her dad had texted her informing her he would be working late. That was half an hour ago. Something wasn't right. From the officer's sudden shift, she knew he'd realized she'd caught on. </p><p>"Shit." Was all that was said before all hell broke loose. Reese dove for her bat, at the same time the officer lunged for her. She reached out and felt the familiar cool metal and grabbed the weapon, before twisting and swinging with full force. From the 'thud' and yell that left to guy's mouth, Reese assumed she hit her target. </p><p>She didn't hesitate, sprinting out the door and opening her phone before speed dialing the police. The receiver didn't even get to speak before Reese was grabbed from behind. The phone fell from her hand in surprise, and she started swinging again. The metal made contact with something before it was ripped from her hands, leaving her defenseless. Realizing this, Reese did the only logical thing as started screaming as loud as she could. Several hands grabbed her attempting to keep her still and to shut her up, this only made her more frantic. </p><p>When a hand was finally able to get a good hold over her mouth, she realized it had a cloth in hand. She wasn't stupid, she knew it was doused in chloroform, which is why she tried her best to not inhale any of the chemicals. She knew it took five minutes for the chemical to kick in so a split-second decision she went limp. She planned to trick her kidnappers into thinking she was passed out so she could attempt to escape again. </p><p>Her plan seemed to be working since the rag was taken away from her mouth and she was dropped to the ground. The bad part was that she fell head first, not only giving her a sudden headache but also throwing her off guard. She groaned, holding her head in pain and her ears began to lightly ring. Great, she probably had a concussion. </p><p>When a hand grabbed her shoulder she freaked, quickly turning and kicking the person where the sun doesn't shine. The person groaned and kneeled over. Reese opened her eyes, which proved to be a huge mistake. The entire room was spinning and her head began to throb.  Yep, had a concussion. </p><p>It took everything Reese had to stand up and run. Everything was spinning, her ears were ringing and the light hurt her eyes. She could barely see the exit in front of her, yet still somehow managed to run out of the building. Due to the spinning world, she tripped, rolling down the outside steps. Her lungs burned and she couldn't feel her legs. As much as she wanted too her body refused to get up. </p><p>Reese began to panic as she heard someone approached her. Quickly twisting around, she thrashed out at the person.  </p><p>"Hey, hey! It's okay!" The person groaned, grabbing onto her wrist to prevent her from moving anymore. It took a second before Reese's vision cleared a little and she was able to make out the person in front of her. </p><p>It was a boy, around five inches taller than her with messy midnight hair. The top half of his face was covered in a dark mask, hiding his true identity. From what Reese could tell, the kid didn't go out much as his skin was pale, yet still healthy-looking. </p><p>"Don't attack me, okay?" There was only a slight release of tension in her shoulders. The boy could see her begin to relax and took it as a sign that he was in the clear. Slowly, he approached her, lighting gripping the other end of the bat and gently taking it out of her hands. Reese's grip loosed, letting him take her weapon and lightly place it on the ground. </p><p>"There ya go. See everything  is okay." </p><p>Still, on edge all Reese can do is stare at the hero, silently analyzing his every move. Her eyes didn't leave his form until the blue and red lights flashed outside and a middle-aged woman placed a blanket around her shoulders. </p><p>"Can you tell me what happened sweetie?" The woman asked, her voice like honey. Reese gaped at her, turning back to point at her savior, only to find him gone. The officer, legit this time, seemed to notice her confusion and distress and just rubbed her back in comfort.  </p><p>"Your parents are on their way, stay around until then." </p><p>What did she expect Reese to do, go home? The temptation to snap back was crushed, literally, by her father's arms.  </p><p>"Reese, oh my gosh baby I'm so sorry!" Her father's voice was hoarse, and he was staining the blanket with tears. In a normal situation, she would have been annoyed at his antics, yet all she wanted right now was to be hugged. So she turned back and requited the embrace. Each day seemed the paint Gotham ina worse light, and Reese didn't know how to feel about that. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Question of the day, how do you tell your overprotective and strict parents that you had been invited to one of the most extravagant gala of the month? The answer, bring it up during take-out night in the middle of a random conversation. How will it go? Prediction, very poorly.</p><p>"Absolutely not." Dustin, Reese's father replied, not even batting an eye from his Teriyaki chicken. Reese's mother, Amy, had frozen, a pile of noodles slipping from the wooden pair of chopsticks in her hand. </p><p>"Dad, there will be plenty of security. Heck, Commissioner Gordon will be there. What more protection do you need?" She groaned. Sure it had only been a week and a half since her attempted kidnapping, but she felt as if her father was being completely unreasonable. Okay, maybe not too illogical, but if half the police force was going to be there, then it's a little absurd. </p><p>"Honey," her mother had composted herself and was now looking at Reese with a mix of interest and concern. "I think it's a little soon to be asking something like that." Reese suppressed another groan of annoyance. </p><p>"But Dustin, I think we should let her go." I'm sorry, what? </p><p>"Amy?!" Her father gasped in betrayal. He rubbed his eyes, his Teryaki long forgotten. "Can I talk to you, in private." </p><p>So she was left alone and the small dining table, being lit by a single fixture above. Her appetite suddenly forgotten, Reese stored the remains in the fridge before heading to her room. She sped past her parent's door, not wanting to hear the raised voices from inside. </p><p>Once her door was closed, she slid to the floor, a mix of anger and loneliness forming inside. Josie whined from her bed, a plastic and foam cone wrapped around her neck. During the attack, a knife had cut one of her hind legs resulting in her needing stitches. The cone was there so she couldn't lick the wound. Josie nudged Reese's hand, licking her face in comfort. In return, Reese patted her head in gratitude. </p><p>A buzz from her desk caught her attention. Grabbing her phone, she noticed two missed texts from Tim. Unconsciously she smiled. The two had grown rather close the past two weeks. Tim began helping her with her school-work while Reese made sure Tim was still able to have fun. <br/>After the attack, Tim had gone ballistic, making her ride in his limo to and from school. Her parents adored him for it. The reason she was going to the gal in the first place was because of Tim.</p><p>His adopted father always hoasted dances and extravagant parties for the wealthy public of Gotham. Tim claimed he would rather have her there then spend the night being harassed by women and his brother. Reese hadn't seen the harm in going so, she accepted. She was beginning to regret it. </p><p>Tim: Are you ready for tomorrow? </p><p>Tim: Also, don't worry about the dress :)</p><p>She laughed at the fact that even while texting, he still used proper punctuation. Opening the text, she quickly replied.</p><p>Reese: Was born ready lol</p><p>Reese: And that doesn't sound cryptic at all</p><p>Tim: Of course, and I promise no jokes. </p><p>Tim: Do your parents know yet? </p><p>Reese flinched as a loud 'thud' echoed throughout the apartment. It's origin most likely being her parent's room. Her blood ran cold as she slightly trembled, momentarily forgetting the previous conversation. Her parents had never really fought before, but since the move, things have escalated between them. </p><p>Reese didn't know how to respond to the text, not wanting to give her new friend false hope. She opted for the shrugging emoji and locked her phone up for the night. </p><p>Josie jumped up into the bed, scratching a few times at the cone before settling in for the night. Reese stayed awake her, string-lights gave little warmth to her darkroom. The bat-signal did fall dimly through the small window. </p><p>Back home, she'd fall asleep to the sounds of thousands of cicadas and various nocturnal animals. Now the sounds are different. Instead of thousands of cicadas, now there were thousands of car horns. No longer were there nocturnal animals, but now terrified screams of muggings and other crimes. She much preferred the quiet country life. </p><p>Slowly though, her eyes closed as she drifted to sleep, unaware of the eyes watching her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So Not Stereotypical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reese was slowly beginning to realize why Issac Newton died a virgin. The guy created calculus, a torture device used centuries later for society youth. Punishment well deserved. </p><p>If not for Tim, Reese would've dropped not only the subject but school entirely. Her new friend was a kid genius, easily acing every class without effort, yet he still came to school looking as if he had never slept. </p><p>Speaking of Tim, he was chugging what she assumed was his tenth coffee of the day. She wouldn't be surprised if you cut him, he bled coffee and 5-hour energy. He already acted as if he'd die if he didn't have either.</p><p>"Tim, your heart is going to give out if you continue," Reese stated. She had her face stuffed into her calculus book on her desk. She and Tim had been using the extra time to help Reese try and comprehend her AP Biology and calculus classes.  If you couldn't tell, it wasn't working. </p><p>"Don't worry about me and worry about using cos or sin." Tim stated, popping open his second monster and pouring it into his coffee cup. Reese grew more concerned for the boy's health, not wanting him to drop dead of a heart attack at any point. </p><p>"I could honestly be doing anything else at this moment, and be having a better time." She groaned, rolling her head over the pages. Tim chuckled, taking a sip of his death drink. Reese's heart soared when the final bell rang, quickly packing her books and dragging Tim out the door and to his fancy limo. </p><p>Inside the Wayne butler waited. If Reese was honest, which she was, she appreciated the Wayne family, for one thing, their treatment of their butler. She felt bad for calling him a butler. In Wayne's eyes, he was more of a grandfather. He was an elderly British man with a thin face and kind eyes. Alfred Pennyworth was also one of the easiest people to talk too. She always looked forward to their drives where she could rant and in return, listen to the newest family drama. </p><p>"Afternoon master Drake, miss Larkin." </p><p>"Good afternoon Alfred!" Reese greeted as she climbed into the car. Tim followed in hurridly in an attempt to keep his drink. Nothing could escape Alfred, so the boy entered with a frown and empty hand. Reese gave him a knowing smirk before tossing her bag beside her and beginning her usual conversation. </p><p>Considering it was only a ten-minute drive from the school to her apartment, the conversation was cut short. Before Reese could exit the limo, Tim grabbed her elbow and pulled her back in. The action caught her off guard, making her fall back into Tim's lap. Unconsciously, her face heated up in both surprise and embarrassment. </p><p>"S-so you're coming tonight, right?" His face dusted red, Reese found it cute. Wait, she did not just think that. They've only known each other for a few weeks; she felt as if she was overstepping way too quickly. </p><p>"Y-yeah," she responded. The two were frozen, staring into each other's eyes. Reese hadn't noticed before, but you could easily get lost in his eyes. They remained her of an ocean, deep and mysterious. If she looked hard enough, she could almost make out, regret? </p><p>"Well," he cleared his throat. "A few friends will drop by to help you. Expect them around six-thirty." All she did was nod as she climbed out of the limo. Mumbling thanks to Alfred, she numbly walked up to her apartment. Reese still couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened. </p><p>"Welcome home, honey." She hadn't even realized she was already at her door. Her mother was looking around the corner, a basket of laundry in her arms. Today she hadn't bothered with makeup or fixing her hair; it was Friday. She sent a small smile before entering her room, being pounced on by a cone-less Josie. Her mom had taken her to the vet to have her stitches removed. </p><p>"Oh, Reese," she hummed in slight annoyance. It had been a long day; all she wanted was to lay in bed and forget her homework. "Your father and I have talked..." That came as no surprise to her the entire apartment complex could hear. </p><p>"...We agreed you could go to the gala tonight." The shock was her first reaction before a smile spread across her face. </p><p>"Really? That's great!" Reese embraced her mother in a hug. "Thank you so much! I promise I'll stay safe!" She ran to her room, shutting the door behind her and throwing herself on her bed. Opening her phone, she sent a quick text before running to her closet to try and find something presentable. Her phone 'dinged'; indicating a reply from Tim.</p><p>Tim: Great, don't forget about my friends.</p><p>Tim: 6:30</p><p>Tim: I'll see you tonight :)</p><p>Reese rolled her eyes, curiosity tugging at her brain. Who was he referring too? Whoever it was, Reese prayed it wasn't any of his adoptive brothers. From what she'd obtained, they were only pleasant on rare occasions.  </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Glancing at her phone in surprise, she realized the time had mysteriously jumped an hour, which meant that Tim's 'friends' had arrived to help her get ready. </p><p>Swallowing her nerves, she cautiously looked through the door-hole. Two young girls were outside, one pushing another in a wheelchair. Carefully she opened the door and peaked her head out. </p><p>The girl in the wheelchair had vibrant red hair and black-rimmed glasses. In her hands were three boxes, most likely full of clothes, shoes, and makeup. The girl behind her had yellow-tinted skin and chopped midnight hair. The redhead smiled while the other studied her intently.  </p><p>"Hi, you must be Reese Larkin?" The redhead asked, her voice soft. Nodding in response, Reese opened the door and gestured for them to enter. </p><p>"I'm Barbara Gordon," the redhead introduced. "This is Cassandra, but she prefers Cass." Cass's eyes hadn't left Reese since she answered the door. Reese didn't know how to feel; Barbara seemed pleasant enough, but Cass didn't appear too trustworthy.</p><p>"Oh, honey," Reese's mom peeked around the corner and seemed surprised at the new arrivals. "Who are these people."</p><p>"They're Tim's friends; they came over to help me get ready," Reese replied, guiding the two to her room. Her mom nodded, vanishing back around the corner. The trio entered into Reese's room, Josie hopping up to inspect the newcomers. Barbara cooed and set the boxes down on the bed before scratching Josie's ear. Reese turned to Cass.</p><p>"So, how do ya'll know Tim?" Cass just stared at her, dark eyes calculating. Reese stared, waiting for a response, only to receive silence. Barbara quickly turned her chair to look at Reese.</p><p>"Oh, Cass is mute. Do you know sign language?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry, no." Reese felt ashamed, mentally cursing herself for learning Spanish instead of ASL. Barbara just turned to Cass as she began to sign. When she stopped, the redhead turned back to Reese. </p><p>"She says that we're family friends, Tim sent us to help you get ready."  Barbara lifted the boxes off the bed, giving two of them to Reese and gesturing her towards the bathroom. Reese raised a brow, cautiously opening the boxes once alone. In one box was a neatly folded royal blue fabric. (See above picture). The other held silver high heels along with three pouches with matching silver jewelry.  </p><p>She put the dress on and gaped. The dress was beautiful, just reaching the floor in her heels. It was elegant, yet comfortable; she wouldn't mind wearing it on one or more occasion. Once dressed, she stepped back into her room where Cass and Barbara were already dressed and working on makeup. </p><p>Barbara wore a dark green dress that hugged her body. She wore a pair of silver flats with matching jewelry and was currently attempting to curl her hair. Cass had on a black pencil dress with cut off sleeves. Unlike the other two, she brandished sharp gold jewelry and heels. Both looked sophisticated and made for high society. </p><p>When she exited, Barbara turned her chair to smile at her. </p><p>"Tim knew it'd fit perfectly." Reese didn't know how her smile seemed to get bigger. Cass turned her headed, signed to Barbara before returning to her hair straightener. </p><p>"Cass said that you look beautiful." This made Reese confused, didn't Cass hate her? Sure, she'd only known her for a solid ten minutes, but the girl hadn't exactly been the kindest to her. </p><p>A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, leading her to her desk, where a small mirror resided. Almost immediately, Barbara began painting on silver eyeshadow. While Barbara did her makeup, Cass came over and began fixing her copper hair into soft curls. </p><p>When the two finished, Reese looked almost unrecognizable. Her hair,  commonly pulled back, was now fanned around her shoulders in elegant coils. Her face had morphed so much that it took her a minute before she realized that it was her staring back. She turned back to the other girls, grinning wide.</p><p>"I-I don't know what to say. I'm beautiful!" Barb grinned back, the corners of Cass' lips also twitched. She did a few hand movements to Barb, who quirked a brow in amusement. </p><p>"Cass said, 'how about thank you.'" Reese let out a laugh, Barb soon joining in and Cass was smiling. Reese had pieced it together by now and didn't mind; instead, she was shaming herself for not learning ASL back home. At the time, she had seen Spanish as more essential. </p><p>"So," Barb clasped her hands as the laughter died down. "You girls ready to party?"  Reese couldn't help but get excited. The gala was her first real party, besides she was lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to seeing Tim all dressed up. </p><p>"Let's go!" She said, opening the door for Barb to wheel out. She called bye to her mom, reluctantly slipped the pepper spray into her silver handbag, and climbed into the limo outside. Her favorite Englishman waited inside, sending the three girls a kind smile before helping Barbara in. The group made small talk during the drive, eventually arriving at their destination. </p><p>Reese was astonished, Tim lived here!? It was as if she traveled to medieval times; iron gates stood at the front, guarding a giant Ancaster stone mansion inside. Green shrubs towered over the driveway, furthering the dominating dynamic. Several high-class personas were already filtering through the mahogany doors. </p><p>The limo came to a stop, Alfred came to help Barb back into her wheelchair, Cass following after. Reese took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her anxiety before accompanying them. Tonight, she was determined to have a good time. </p><p>Fate always had other plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eat the Rich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Reese was feeling out of place was an understatement. She was feeling like filth beneath everyone's shoes. The looks Reese were becoming acquainted with weren't helping either. Makeup and fancy dresses couldn't help the fact that she wasn't high-class. </p><p>Once they had entered the manor, Barb and Cass had gone to mingle with some of their friends, leaving Reese to wander around aimlessly. She hadn't been able to spot Tim, so she opted for hovering around the food. It comforted her in a way, even if it was a variety of elegant finger foods. There had been a few men who approach her to dance, yet she turned each down, saving herself from the embarrassment. </p><p>She looked back down at her phone; another fifteen minutes had passed, making Tim now half an hour late. She began wondering what the point of inviting her was, did he do it to embarrass her on purpose? Slowly, more doubts rooted in her brain, her stomach knotting with anxiety. Out of habit, she bit the inside of her lip. Maybe she should leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Reese!" Her anxiety immediately disappeared; her frown replaced with a wide smile. Tim looked normal, only more gel and a whiter smile. Instead of his school uniform, he wore an expensive-looking black suit, the white undershirt contrasting with his pale skin. Even more concealer had been painted in an attempt to conceal his eye bags. </p><p>"Tim," Reese greeted. His eyes had widened a fraction when she turned around, leaving Reese's anxiety to come back. Did she look bad? </p><p>"You look beautiful," he breathed after a moment. The teen extended a hand to her in a mocking manner. </p><p>"Would you like to dance, my lady?" He grinned, putting on a fake British accent. Reese gigged- wait what- taking his hand, both of them gliding onto the dance floor. </p><p>"Um, Tim. There's something you should know." The next song began playing; it was a slow waltz. Mozart if she had to guess. </p><p>Tim quirked a brow. "I can't dance." Couples all around them began to dance, the two swiftly forced to join. Tim put a hand on her waist, the other on her opposite shoulder. </p><p>"Just follow my lead," he whispered. Reese swallowed her nerves, focusing hard on where Tim was going. Her shoulders tensed as she stepped on his foot for what seemed like the fifth time. Luckily, Tim didn't flinch, only sent her a reassuring smile. </p><p>"Hey." Reese felt a hand lift her chin, requiring her to look away from her feet. Tim's eyes stared her down, compelling her body to relax. She wouldn't admit it, but she could get lost in his eyes for hours. Small butterflies suddenly erupted in her stomach. "Relax." </p><p>She didn't know how long they had danced, but a moment later, people were clapping as the song ended. The two were still staring at each other, Tim's gaze shifting down for a second before returning to her gaze. Cautiously, he began leaning in, Reese doing the same.</p><p>"Timmy, my boy!" The boy left her grasp, her face flushing in the realization of their previous position. </p><p>"Dick! What the hell?" An older man was crushing Tim in a loving embrace. He had similar midnight hair, yet his eyes were a bright blue. He wore a suit almost identical to Tim's, yet wore a blue tie instead of a black one. Reese had to guess this was another one of Bruce Wayne's wards. </p><p>As if just realizing her presence, the older boy realized Tim and strode over to her, a grin on his face. "Reese Larkin, I'm assuming?" </p><p>"Um," caught off by his sudden appearance, she forgot her name. "Yes?" </p><p>"You sure?" He laughed. If possible, Reese's cheek's flushed even more. </p><p>"Dick, leave her alone." A new person? As if one wasn't enough. </p><p>"Jay!" The older boy wrapped the newcomer into another bone-crushing hug. He looked a little bit younger than this 'Dick'; his dark hair had a white streak in the front. Unlike Tim and 'Dick,' his eyes were green instead of blue. The most notable difference was the annoyed scowl he wore instead of a smile. </p><p>"I'm apologizing for all three of them in advance," Tim told her, a scowl now adorning his features. So these were his adopted brothers. Green-eyes groaned and shoved 'Dick' off, extending a hand to her.</p><p>"Jason Todd," was all he said. Reese somehow liked his vibe already. </p><p>"Reese Larkin," she shook his hand. </p><p>"Richard Grayson. But you can call me Dick." Reese had to resist the urge to laugh. There was no way she'd feel comfortable calling someone a dick, especially someone as kind as him. </p><p>"You can laugh, he's a dick anyway," Jason smirked, Dick turning to him with a betrayed look. All Jason did was shrug.</p><p>"Wait," Reese turned to Tim. "I thought you had three brothers?" </p><p>"He unfortunately does," a voice came from right behind her. The voice startled her, making her jump in surprise. Her foot caught the bottom of her dress, making her crash into the boy beside her. Luckily, Tim's reflexes were spectacular, and he was able to cushion her fall. </p><p>Behind her was a small boy, looking twelve at best. His skin was noticeably darker than the other three; his eyes were similar to her. A scowl adorned on his face; eyes narrowed in on her. She could practically feel him picking apart everything about her. She instantly knew she didn't like him. </p><p>"Damian, would it kill to act normal for once?" She could feel Tim's burning gaze on the boy, who didn't seem to care. </p><p>"Father sent me to make sure you three imbeciles were using what little of a brain you have to be polite." </p><p>"They didn't scare the shit out of me," Reese mumbled. Jason and Tim were the only ones to seem to have heard her, Tim snorting and Jason smirking. </p><p>"Oh, I already like her." Jason sent her a mischievous smirk, Reese returning it. All Damian did was 'Tt' his tongue and turn his back. </p><p>"Drake, Father expects to meet your new flavor tonight." New flavor? For some reason, that sent a stab of anxiety through her. Why? Tim and her are just friends? So, why did that hurt?</p><p>Tim must have noticed her demeanor because he grabbed her wrist in reassurance. </p><p>"Demon spawn's a dick," Jason shrugged. "Kid doesn't have the greatest social skills." Dick gave him a look, grabbed his ear, whispering something harshly. Tim tugged her away before they could continue the conversation. He dragged her over to a quiet corner before letting out an exhausted sigh. </p><p>"They seem nice," she teased. Tim just groaned in response. Honesty, Reese was a little jealous. She was an only child, which often left the apartment lonely, aside from Josie. Reese remembers begging her parents for a younger sibling, yet they were content with just one child. She had always longed for a sibling to be protective over; someone to fill the silence she'd become accustomed too. </p><p>"I guess Bruce wants to meet you," Reese's anxiety returned. "Don't worry; he isn't as bad as people make him out to be." Tim, he's the Prince of Gotham. </p><p>"You live with him," Reese gave him a look. "He isn't going to seem threatening or scary to you." Tim knew he couldn't argue, yet keep holding her wrist in an attempt to calm her. The two made their way across the room, dodging older couples attempting to make conversation with the young ward. A group of middle-aged women surrounded something in front of the champagne table, a well-groomed man in the center.</p><p>Even for her age, Reese couldn't deny that Bruce Wayne looked good. His face was barren of imperfections, dark blue eyes gazing through the crowd. The weird thing Reese noticed was his stance; it was like a solider. She brushed it off, assuming it was from all the unwanted attention he was receiving. The man looked almost thankful when he spotted Tim heading his direction, excusing himself to join the pair. </p><p>"Bruce," Tim greeted. Reese felt her palms get clammy. </p><p>"Tim," Gotham's Prince smiled at his ward, eyes falling on Reese. "You must be Tim's new friend, Reese Larkin?" </p><p>"Um, y-yes sir." She cursed herself for laughing. "My mother works for your company, sir. We recently moved, you granted me a scholarship for your academy." She was ranting, wasn't she? Her rant made her sound so rude; her mother would smack her for her lack of manners. </p><p>"Ah, yes, Mrs. Larkin from technicians correct?" Mr. Wayne said in recognition. Reese felt relief wash over her. </p><p>"I must attend to my guest, but it was nice meeting you, Miss Larkin," he extended his hand in greeting. </p><p>"You too, Mr. Wayne," Reese returned the hand with a smile. Bruce nodded to Tim before walking away to rejoin the gold-digging women. Tim turned to her with an 'I-told-you-so' look. </p><p>"As scary as you thought?"</p><p>"Shut it, Drake." She playfully punched his shoulder, feeling his toned arms. She would pay her entire life savings to see how ripped he was. Wait, what. </p><p>"Tim?" She felt said boy freeze next to her, his shoulders tensing up, back becoming stiff. Reese turned, a blond girl, about her age, was standing there. She wore a fitted light purple dress, a white wallet purse in her left hand. She had wavy blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Does anyone here not have blue eyes?</p><p>"Um hi," Reese greeted. "Reese Larkin, who are you?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm Stephanie Brown. Tim's ex-girlfriend." It was like a stab to her chest, her breathing stopped, heart, skipping a beat. Stephanie's eyes narrowed in on Tim with a glare that forced her to look away. The air around the trio became thick with tension, Reese wanting nothing more than to walk away. She kicked Tim's shins, praying he'd get the hint and say something. As much as she was starting to want it, they weren't a couple, so the situation shouldn't be this awkward. </p><p>"Hey, Steph." Tim still refused to look her in the eye, either out of shame or embarrassment. Reese concluded that he was going to be useless, so being the good friend she was, she decided to step in. </p><p>"Nice to meet you. Tim invited me to keep him away from his brother's." She joked. Steph glanced at her before continuing her stare-down. </p><p>"So, you're just friends?" The teen didn't even glance at Reese, waiting for Tim's confirmation. Tim nodded, solidifying her statement. Her glare only lessened a fragment, eyes remaining trained on Tim. </p><p>"Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Stephanie," Reese greeted, forcing a smile. The girl still refused to look at her, making Reese, officially ticked off. </p><p>"Listen," she stepped in front of Tim, cutting off her glare. "I don't know what Tim did, but knowing him, he was not direct about anything and ignored you. He's an idiot, but he's oblivious and can't help it."</p><p>"Hey-"</p><p>"No, let her continue," Steph's glare was now a playful smile. </p><p>"What I'm saying," Reese continued. "Is he's a dumbass and didn't treat you right in the end. It's the past; you can't change it, so just leave him be." Reese prayed she hadn't escalated the situation, but the girl's attitude was pissing her off. </p><p>"You," Steph wrapped her arm around Reese's shoulder. "Got sass. I like that." Before Reese knew it, she was crossing the room, Steph talking her ear off. She glanced back; Tim's mouth was gaping in shock. Turning back to Steph, she giggled. <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, Steph and Reese had a lot in common. The two had hit it off after they left Tim, gob-smacked, in the middle of the room. They had been talking, non-stop, about a variety of things, from books to studies, even about Reese's old home. Steph was a great listener; she learned the girl was silent and thought while she spoke. When Reese asked how her childhood was, she got quiet, looking down at the floor. Reese knew it was a sore spot and dropped the topic. </p><p>The two were currently on the topic of pets, Reese adding about Josie, while Steph complained about Damian's many animals. </p><p>"He has a cow?" </p><p>"Yes," Steph groaned. "The only good part about her was the look on Bruce's face when he brought her home." Reese laughed, attempting to picture the billionaire's priceless look. </p><p>"What are you two lady's laughing about?" A sly voice asked. Tim's brother, Jason, she thinks, was standing a few meters away, champagne glass in hand. </p><p>"Just telling Reese about Bruce's reaction to Damian's cow." Steph took a swing of her water. Jason snorted, a smirk adorned on his face. He shugged the glass like a shot before placing it on a nearby table. We now know who the drunk uncle of the family is. </p><p>"The old man didn't know whether to be proud, disappointed, or pissed." He smirked. </p><p>"If I were him, I'd be all three," Steph joked. The trio burst into laughter, making nearby couples glare at them. Reese was having the most fun she'd had in a while. Tim may call his sibling's irritations, but Reese found Jason to be quite enjoyable. Dick didn't seem bad either. Steph may just be a family friend and Tim's ex, yet she found her to be ever so pleasant. </p><p>"Great," Tim's sarcastic voice was heard behind them. "Now theirs three of them." The trio exchanged vexatious glances, making Tim shift a tad. </p><p>"Oh, come on Timmy." Jason wrapped his arm around the younger boy, ruffling his hair. "We've just got another addition to the Timmy Tortue Team." </p><p>"Triple 'T'?" Steph laughed, splashing her water to the ground. </p><p>Jason shrugged, "It's a work-in-progress." He glanced his eyebrows at Reese as if waiting for her reaction. She rolled her eyes, Steph's laughter growing louder. Reese stifled her own chuckle. The night was reaching its end, the crowd slowly dispersing to go home. Reese would be lying if she said this wasn't one of the best nights of her life. Moving to Gotham was gradually proving to be worth it. First, she hit it off with Tim; from tonight, she'd hopefully gained several other friends. </p><p>'BANG'</p><p>Of course, fate always had other plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Per Usual, I Follow Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All hell broke loose. Remaining guests ran in all directions, like chickens with their heads cut off. Tim threw himself on top of Reese, shielding her from the rain of fire. Steph and Jason had vanished within the crowd as Tim lead her to a back hallway. A few stragglers were running there, women clutching their husbands and purses. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, only that guns were going off everywhere. </p><p>"Reese," Tim's voice was deadly serious. The two had reached the end of the hallway, where it split into three ways. He was looking back at the ballroom, his eyes focused and determined. "Take a left, right, then left again. It'll lead you to the greenhouse where you can go through the back window. Run and don't look back." </p><p>"And you expect me to leave you here? Hell no." As much as Reese wanted to leave, she wasn't going to let him go back out there. </p><p>"I'll be fine," Tim sent her a smile before taking off. Turning back to the hallways, she began in the direction of the escape, before she heard a terrifying yell to her right. </p><p>"Please! Help us!" The logical decision was to escape while she still could, yet Reese never was a reasonable person. Against better judgment, she ran in the direction of the plea. </p><p>At the end of the hallway were two young adults, early twenties if she had to guess. One wore a fluffy yellow gown while the other had on bright pink. The two were backed into a corner by a man wearing a black ski mask, knife gleaming in his left hand. </p><p>Something in Reese clicked as she looked to the surroundings. No one else was here; it was up to her to save these two. She could run, but Reese knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if they got hurt. She kicked her heels off; she'd be faster without them anyway. Plus, they'd be a good distraction. </p><p>Using all her strength, she chunked her right heel at the man's head. The heel hit, the man's hand grabbing the spot as his head reeled, eyes glaring down at the girl. </p><p>"Come get me block-head!" Reese's adrenaline kicked in as she took off down the hall, the man following behind her. She didn't have a plan in mind, just to lose him and make sure the two women got away. Weaving in and out of the halls, she could hear him slowly gaining ground. She began to panic; she was strong, yet was no martial artist. </p><p>"Gotcha bitch," a hand grabbed the end of her hair and ripped it back. Reese felt her scale burn in pain as she jerked back, falling into the man's chest. His knife pressed against her throat, the chilling metal making her blood run cold. She was going to die here. All because she felt like being heroic, well look where that got her. </p><p>The knife suddenly wrenched back, slashing a portion of her neck. Reese released a breath she didn't know she was holding, falling to the ground in surprise. She looked for her attacker, spinning around in  He was on the ground a few meters away, unmoving, knife laying far out of reach. Two pairs of combat boots abruptly entered her field of view, startling her already shaking form. </p><p>The first belonged to a tall girl with chopped dark hair. Her entire black suit stuck to her body, only an outlined yellow bat on her chest. A black domino mask covered her eyes, concealing her identity. </p><p>The second pair was a very short boy with spiked hair. The suit was unlike the girl's very colorful with it's red, yellow and green combo. Unlike the girl's neutral expression, he wore an annoyed frown.  She didn't need to be told twice that these were part of the infamous Bat-clan that protected the cities streets. She knew the boy was Robin, yet the girl's identity eluded her. Something in her gut stirred like it knew something she didn't. </p><p>"Come," the girl grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the nearest exit. She ended up in the greenhouse where around five others huddled in a corner. The vigilante repeated the word to the group, leading them all outside the mansion. </p><p>Outside, over a dozen police cars resided; along with two Arkham vehicles. Several fancy women had blankets around them and were sobbing, ruining their elegant makeup. Right away, Reese noticed her parents talking to Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne. Her mother had tears running down her face and was screaming at the two; her father had his arms wrapped around his wife. </p><p>"You said that it would be safe! Is this your definition of safe?" She gestured madly to the building behind them. Mr. Wayne's demeanor didn't change while the Commissioner let out a tired sigh. </p><p>"Mom I'm oka-"</p><p>"Oh! My baby!" Her mother tackled her, sobbing into her shoulder. </p><p>"Mom," she carefully pushed her off. "I'm fine, I promise." Her mom's sob had reduced to sniffles; while her father stepped forward. She felt grand overall, just a little shaken up, probably due to adrenaline. </p><p>"Reese, your mother, and I think it's best to keep you at a safer distance." Reese quirked a brow. "You are to stay at home and only leave to go to school." What?</p><p>"What?" She didn't know how to feel; a lot had happened in a short amount of time. </p><p>"It's for your own good," her mother stated, no longer crying. "Once is normal for here, but twice is too much." </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No, but's." Her mother then spun to face Mr. Wayne, who'd been watching the ordeal go down. Gordon had left, either out of stress, annoyance, or because he was needed elsewhere. </p><p>"Be glad I'm still letting you go to school. The reason simply because of that Tim boy." Tim, shit. She'd completely forgotten about him. </p><p>"Oh my god, Tim!" She ran off before her parents could grab her, heading back towards the mansion. Her parent's yells of protest came from behind her, pleading with her to stop. She couldn't, Tim was still in there with who knows what. </p><p>"Hey," an arm grabbed her waist, pulling her back from the building. Her tear-filled eyes met masked ones. "You can't go in there." This time a boy a little taller than her had stopped her. Like his friends, he had on a mix of spandex and armor, yet his mask only revealed the lower half of his face. Red wing-like attachments were on his back, as well as a utility belt. </p><p>"Let me go!" She kicked, punched, used all her strength to get out of his grip, to no avail. "I have to get him! He's still in there, hurt or worse!" She couldn't let someone else die, not while she could help. </p><p>"Who?" The masked hero questioned, acting as if the girl wasn't breaking down. She stopped struggling, her tears now falling freely. </p><p>"My friend, Tim Drake." Reese turned her head to him in a pleading manner. "Please. Help him." The hero froze before gently placing her back on her own feet. The girl fell to her knees, a sob bubbling in her throat. </p><p>"I'll find your friend, I promise." The boy crouched to her level, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her parents and Bruce had caught up to the pair, Reese joining her parents while Bruce gave the hero a look. The vigilante wasted no time, running to a secluded area before changing back into his suit, ruffling his hair and muddling up his complexion before running back out. He made it seem as if he was wandering around in confusion, planting himself not far from the family. </p><p>"Reese!" He called out to the girl, her head whipping around wildly. Her makeup smudged during the panic, soft curls frizzy and frantic. He wasn't two steps closer before he got tackled to the ground, something wet staining the front of his suit. Reese had shoved her head to his chest, gripping him as if he would fly away.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, the girl just amplified her grip on him. A fist soft collided with his chest, surprising him.</p><p>"You scared the shit out of me," Tim's eyes softened, requiting the hug. Mr. Wayne and Reese's parents joined the pair, the Larkin's giving Mr. Wayne a quick word before grabbing their daughter and leaving. Tim couldn't help the sense of guilt bubbling in his stomach when she left. He'd asked her to come to the gala, only for the chances of them seeing each other dwindle. </p><p>"Round the others up," his adoptive father's voice spoke. Tim's mind flipped into work mode, running off to round up his siblings. Throughout the entire process, all he could think about was the guilt he felt. He'd make it up to her, he promised. Timothy Drake-Wayne never went back on promises.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Showers had always been Reese's favorite part of the day. Nothing- nothing- compared to the satisfying feeling of the warm water, washing away the day's filth. She always was scolded for the amount of time she spent showering, her parents claiming 'she didn't pay bills; so she wouldn't understand.' Yet, tonight seemed to be the exception; guess her parents were just letting it slide. </p><p>Or they're arguing again, a small voice taunted. The water ceased, a warm towel wrapped around Reese's body, enclosing the heat. As much as she wanted too, it wasn't wrong. Over the weeks, her parents had been arguing more and more. A tiny pit of dread and anxiety had begun seeping its way into her thoughts. </p><p>She rang out her light hair; it fell in stringy waves just past her shoulders. Her makeup had already washed away, leaving the princess she saw in the mirror just hours earlier, gone. In her place was a scared girl. </p><p>Scared, Reese hated the word. If there was one thing she wasn't, it was fearful. Fear leads to weakness; Reese wasn't weak. No matter the situation, she always attempted to put on a brave face, to put others at ease. </p><p>She scoffed at the now false statement. If true, she wouldn't have cried out of fear tonight. She hadn't cried since his funeral, promising to never do it again. Reese couldn't help it, as much as she despised herself for it; the thought of losing Tim tonight had made her terrified. It was confusing, was it because he was her only friend? Or was it something more? </p><p> </p><p>Steam erupted from the bathroom when she exited, donning fluffy shorts and an old t-shirt. Her hair was in a wet messy bun atop her head; toothbrush stuck in between her teeth. She scrolled aimlessly through social media, passing ost after post about the gala. Some were theorizing who was behind it, while others ranted about the vigilantes they spotted. </p><p>That was one thing Reese missed about her old town, the lack of hero's. Petty theft was the only real crime around, leading to there being no superhero's roaming the night. The thought made her uneasy, even though they had saved her more than once; she didn't relish the idea of random people counted on rescue everyone. Besides, they never revealed themselves, picking at her pet-peeve of secrets. </p><p>"Damn baby," Reese choked, running to the sink to spit out her toothpaste and for water. The liquid felt relaxing down her throat. </p><p>"Hood, illegal." Grabbing the nearest object, her plastic hairbrush, Reese threw it at the moving shadow. Only a 'thunk' sounded, followed by a chuckle and a groan. She cracked the door, letting her see with little light inside her bedroom. Surprisingly, Josie hadn't barked, just remained to lay in her bed and watch with curiosity. </p><p>"Ouch." </p><p>"Hood, I'll hit you." </p><p>"Whoever you are," Reese shouter from the bathroom. "You picked the wrong person to mess with; I've got plenty of pent up anger to use!" Another laugh echoed, followed by the sound of something hitting metal. </p><p>"Apologies for my comrade here," a covered hand had grabbed the door and pushed it open. Reese shrieked, flinging her toothbrush only for the intruder to effortlessly catch it. </p><p>"Okay, kid. You can chill out now." The voice was robotic, obscured by what she assumed was a voice changer. A hand turned into a man wear a tan leather crop jacket and crimson helmet. Two handguns were at his hips, making Reese more than uneasy. Behind him, a shorter man stood clad in black and blue, two-black poles crossed on his back. </p><p>"Y-you'r-" </p><p>"Red Hood and Ding-a-ling," she could practically see the smirk underneath the Red Hood. </p><p>"Nightwing," the other hero grumbled, hitting the Hood upside the head. Reese couldn't tell if they hated each other, or were just siblings. She preferred the latter. </p><p>"Ignoring him," Nightwing advanced on her as Reese scooted back, back hitting the toilet. "We just stopped by to thank you." </p><p>Confusion littered her features. "Thank me? For what?" </p><p>"Being a little hero tonight," Red was back in her room, petting Josie as she was licking his shining armor. "Little bird told us about you saving a handful of silver-spooned babes." Reese's felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, considering compliments from superheroes isn't an everyday thing.  </p><p>"Well, I was just doing what any other sane person would." She shrugged, attempting to stay humble. She had stood up, passing Nightwing, and back into her room. Josie ran to her, sitting at her side as Reese leaned on her desk. </p><p>"Yes," Hood chuckled. "Because there are so many of those in this city." She guessed he did have a point. From the second week, Reese knew that Gotham was different from other major cities. Corruption and sin ran through the cities sewers, almost like the blood of a body. </p><p>"Well," the two vigilantes were gathered back at her opened window, gadgets out. "Just wanted to thank you." With a salute, Nightwing shot a hook and seemingly flew away. </p><p>"Replacement just wanted us to check on you." Hood followed after his comrade, hand-guns still at his side. His comment had her perplexed. Replacement? What, or rather who did he mean? </p><p>Too exhausted to care, she finished brushing her teeth and crawled into bed, Josie jumping in after. As tired as she was, her mind seemed to run non-stop. Thoughts overwhelmed her about the gala, her parents, and who this mysterious 'replacement' was. Eventually, the horrifying noises of the darkened city lolled her to sleep, unaware of the eyes watching. </p><p>Tim, or rather, Red Robin turned back to the alleyway by the Larkin apartment where Nightwing was wrapping up a mugging. The night had been relatively quiet, so as soon as silence fell, Tim sent Hood and Nightwing to her apartment. </p><p>"Don't worry your pretty little head Replacement." Jason's gloved hand fell on the boy's head. "Your girlfriend is fine." Tim didn't say anything, looking back at her sleeping form before shooting his hook to head home. Nightwing jumped onto the roof to join Jason, the two sharing a look. </p><p>"Twenty bucks says she figures it out in a month." </p><p>"I say thirty and make it five months."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Act Like I Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, for the fifth time today, stop giving me things," Reese yelled, shoving an expensive-looking necklace out of her face. Since this morning, Tim hadn't left her alone, offering gift after gift as an 'apology.' </p><p>"Accept one, and maybe I will." The teen smirked, midnight hair sweeping over his eyes. He had gotten out of the manor relatively safe, aside from the small cut on his bottom lip. He claimed it was nothing and that he had had worse, yet Reese still made sure he was applying ointment twice a day. </p><p>"Again," her French textbook was put on the top shelf of her locker, two more on top. "I don't need anything fancy as an apology." </p><p>"Then what would you except?" Her word tumbled out without a second thought. </p><p>"Speedy's Cafe at 6." Her face flushed, not daring to turn around to Tim's equally red face. </p><p>"Miss Larkin," a pale hand hit the neighboring locker. She turned, Tim's 5"10 frame towered over her 5"5 form. His sharp eyes were staring at her, calculated, and focused. "Are you asking me on a date?" Panicked, Reese did the first thing to come to mind. </p><p>"No, dumbass," she shoved him out of the way. "I'm just a minimalist, Mr. Wayne." She could see his dumbfounded expression in her peripheral, guilt pooling in her stomach. None of her peers had ever shown an interest in her, so what Tim had done scared her. For someone big on affection, Reese didn't know how to handle that sort of attention. Back when she played volleyball, there had been a few comments that made her uneasy and uncomfortable, so she just assumed that what all boys wanted. How wrong she had been. </p><p>Reese arrived outside her Advanced Physics class, face still a tomato. She had arrived early, so the room was empty, aside from a few stragglers. Reese walked to her desk and immediately buried her face as far into her books as possible, hoping the world would just disappear. She didn't know how long she laid there, only looking up when she heard a familiar shriek above her. </p><p>"Oh my god, I knew you were a hick, but you'd think you wouldn't be ignorant enough to ignore someone." So her day could get worse. Reese didn't need to look up to know Eloise Parkly was standing above her. Envious green eyes glared down at her, contrasting with the girl's tan skin. </p><p>Reese sighed, "Can I help you, Parkly?"  On an ordinary day, she'd be irritated to just be in the girl's presence, but because of the earlier events, her patience with Eloise was wearing thin. </p><p>" I was just in the hallway and, I couldn't help but notice something," her hand slammed into the desk. A tanned finger trained to her face, tip only centimeters from her nose. "I heard what you said, Larkin, and frankly, it pisses me off." Reese scowled, feeling red return to her face. </p><p>Trying to brush it off, Reese leaned back and crossed her arms, turning her head and putting on a relaxed complexion. "Okay? And? Y'all aren't together or anything so, why does it matter?" </p><p>Eloise scoffed, "Of course we're together, and being the good girlfriend I am, it does matter." </p><p>"Really? Tim doesn't seem to think so." </p><p>"You little bitch--"</p><p>"Miss Parkly!" A deep gravelly voice yelled out. Both girls drew their attention to the entrance where a potbellied man with thin glasses and even finer hair stood. Eloise straightened up and cleared her throat. </p><p>"Mr. Duncan! I was just-"</p><p>"Detention, Miss Parkly." A pink slip thrust itself into Eloise's hands before the potbellied professor scooted into his seat. The class was filling up by now, the warning bell ringing out. With a huff, Eloise stormed to her desk, letting Reese give out a sigh of relief before the final bell rang. </p><p>"Alright class, homework to the front and textbooks to chapter 5." Several groans rang out as papers passed forward, Reese's guaranteed A+ amongst them. She definitely had to find a way to thank Tim. Tim, just the mere mention of him made her face flush. </p><p>Pushing thoughts away, she begrudgingly opened the volume and began flipping through to the correct page. A thin edge of yellow caught her eye, a piece of paper slipped into between the sheets. Flicking through, she arrived at the scrawl placed to the side of Chapter 5's introduction. It was a small sticking note with handwriting in black pen. Most likely written hastily, the writing was still clean and fancy, a tiny smiley face in the bottom corner. </p><p>'Be ready by 10 :)			</p><p>	~T.D.' </p><p>A small smile crept to her face before she pocketed the note and turned to the board where her professor began class. It's a date then. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Anxiety was by far the most horrible thing in human existence. Something going pleasantly? Well, not anymore because your brain is going to show you everything and anything that can and will go wrong. To say Reese was freaking out was an understatement. </p><p>Clothes strewed across her bedroom floor; outfits scattered left and right. Reese was in the middle of taming her lion's mane when she heard yelling increase down the hall. She was particularly nervous about the date; her grander concern was her parents. Ever since they moved, the arguments had escalated steadily, yet after the Wayne Gala, it seemed to increase ten-fold. Reese never knew what they quarreled about, and she wanted it to remain that way. The anxiety of her parent's relationship was hard enough on top of everything a teenage girl had to go through, especially in Gotham. She just wished things could go back to the way they were, yet Reese knew that there was no use in trying to fix the past. </p><p>Sighing, she dropped her brush and stepped back to admire herself. Simple ripped jeans and a slim lavender crop top were all she wore, naturally wavy hair and simple mascara. She was always one to enjoy her natural beauty and never got big into makeup. </p><p>A small 'ting' hit her window, startling the girl. Cautiously she unlocked the latch and pried the glass open. A familiar smirking face stared at her from the other side. </p><p>"M'lady," Tim joked, eyeing her up and down. Reese felt the anxiety bubble back up. "You look beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you," as much as Reese wanted to stay and chat; she wanted to leave before Tim heard anything. From his sudden expression change, she feared she was too late. Her parents weren't attempting to hide anything. </p><p>"Well," she quickly locked arms and dragging him back out onto the fire escape. "Time to go genius." Shutting the window, she let her shoulders fall, sighing. Silently praying Tim would read the room and not ask questions. Reese tried walking down the steps but stopped when an arm shot out in front of her. She gave the boy a confused look before seeing he was pointing to the roof. She got the memo, a grin spreading on her face as she jogged up the stairwell. </p><p>"Race ya!" Reese called behind her, Tim giving a sound of protest before laughing and following. Once at the top, Reese took a second to catch her breath before admiring the landscape. Her apartment was on the outskirts of the city; the night view was exhilarating. Building blended into the black night, only being seen by the myriad of lights coming from inside.</p><p>Reese looked down; a checkered picnic blanket held a variety of flowers, two lidded coffee cups besides a brown paper bag with a faded logo. </p><p>"Oh Tim," she breathed. The entire scene was breathtaking; it's peaceful aura contrasting with the cities grim undertone. </p><p>"Do you like it?" If Reese saw correctly, the boy almost looked; nervous. She jumped, surprising him, wrapping her arms around his neck. </p><p>"It's beautiful! Did you do all this yourself?" </p><p>Tim shrugged, "I might've had some help." Reese let go and looked into his eyes. Those encapsulating eyes, the one's that seemly put her under a spell every time she looked at them. </p><p>"So," he cleared his throat. "May we enjoy this delicious meal?" Reese nodded, sitting sideways and opening the paper bag. Cinnamon and pumpkin hit her nose, making her stomach grumble in excitement. Grabbing the first pastry, she bit off a corner piece, sighing in enjoyment. </p><p>"They that good?" Tim had placed himself parallel to her, going instead for the coffee cup closest to him and taking a swig. Reese hummed in response, quickly finishing off her treat before beginning on her second. For a little while, the two sat in silence, enjoying the delicacies in comfortable tranquility. Tim was the first to break the silence. </p><p>"I can't say I know how you feel," she stopped drinking her latte. "My parents were never-- around, but I know what it's like in a way. You're scared-" he grabbed her hand. "-and that's okay." </p><p>Reese remained quiet, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>"Jason would better understand your situation, or maybe Devil Spawn. Nah, he's no help." Tim mumbled, putting his empty cup on the ground. His half-eaten pastry laid in his opposite hand, remaining untouched. Reese inhaled deeply; if he was going to know, now would probably be the best time. </p><p>"Tim," she gently placed her hand on his, momentarily stopping his rambling. "I think it's time I tell you why my family really moved."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just Two Emotionally Unstable Teens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere turned from tranquil to dull and depressing, as if the city aura pulled them back to reality. Reese inhaled sharply, pushing the lump in her throat back down. </p><p>"Remember when I said I was an only child?" Tim nodded. "Well, that wasn't entirely true." The boy remained silent; Reese took it as a sign to continue. "I had an older brother, Jensen." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Jen!" A 7-year-old Reese squealed, hugging the waist of a tanned skin boy. He had dark shaggy hair that covered his caramel eyes that twinkled in excitement. </p><p>"PB!" The two embraced, a pair of adults watching fondly at the doorframe. </p><p>"How was the zoo? See any animals?" A slight accent could be detected if one listened close enough. </p><p>The girl nodded enthusiastically, "Mhm! I saw an elephant, a giraffe and a lion! A lion Jen! They're soooo big!" The older boy let out a laugh, amusement, and pure joy written on his face. If time stood still, all a person would see was a perfect family frozen in time. Too bad, time must move forward. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Jen, she's beautiful!" A German Shepard puppy licked her face, tail wagging in joy. Reese was now 10, her hair had grown to her shoulders and was beginning to turn wavy. The tan boy's hair had been cut, framing his face to look more mature. His left eyebrow now had a small cut on it, making his look older than he was. </p><p>"Found her on the side of the road in a box," he pet the small puppy's head. "Didn't want to leave her there and I knew you'd want a friend. Mom and Dad said it was okay." She squealed and spun in circles before dropping the dog and hugging the teen. </p><p>"Thank you so much Jen!" </p><p>"No problem PB." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Jen's due home in two months, Josie, can you believe it!?" A now pre-teen Reese hung from her bed, a smile on her face as she ranted to the 4-year-old dog. Said dog barked in agreement. A knock suddenly broke the silent house, making Reese jump up to the door. Maybe he was back early.</p><p>"Jen, are you back early?" She threw the door open, expecting the familiar tanned face and amused smile to be there, only to be found in front of two uniformed men. Confusion spread across her face at the folded flag in their hands. </p><p>"Are you Reese Larkin?" One asked in a timid yet firm voice. Neither wanted to be there nor tell this to a kid. Reese nodded slowly, anxiety rising. Who were these people? They dressed like him, but he's not here, where is he? </p><p>"We're sorry," many things happened at that moment. The man handed her the flag, her mother screamed behind her, and Reese realized what was happening. Jen wasn't coming home. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"He got deployed for a year, two months before he was supposed to come home they showed up. I don't know what my parents did with the flag, but I never want to see it again." Reese felt numb, never before had she told someone about Jensen, her best friend. </p><p>"Sure, he wasn't my real brother, but he sure felt like it." She let out a small chuckle. "He got me, Josie; he was there for me when no one else was. His death is the reason my parents have been fighting so much. Jen always wanted to do what was right; to fix the world, and believe in mercy. He knew he was joining the military when he got older; Dad encouraged it-- mom didn't." When she finished, she waited for Tim to say anything, yet all he did was embrace her in a hug. It was warm, comforting, and Reese couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes. </p><p>"I understand," he breathed after a moment. "I understand more than you realize, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Reese felt herself tremble, on the verge of breaking down. </p><p>"Let it out; it's okay." The walls broke as she began sobbing. Tim just kept hugging her in reassurance, waiting for her to let everything out. It took a few minutes, but her sobbing finally reduced to quiet sniffles. She felt the best she had in a long time, not since he died. She left the hug and stared into his eyes, which held sadness and something else, but she couldn't make it out. </p><p>"Well," she laughed. "My sob story is over, your turn Timbo." That's caught him off guard. </p><p>"What? You expect me to be the only one sharing my tragic backstory?" Tim shrugged but began talking non-the-less. </p><p>"Well, there isn't much to tell, my parents were never really around, always off on archeologist digs around the world. One time they got captured in Haiti, they drank some voodoo water, mom died, dad got paralyzed. He got angry after that, so I didn't stay home much; in fact, they asked Bruce to take care of me since they were friends. Dad found some new chick, lost his money, and got himself murdered. Now, here I am." Although he acted like it wasn't much, Reese could tell that he was upset. He may have said that he didn't care, but they were his parents, she could tell he cared for them. </p><p>"Tim," she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to miss them; you don't have to keep stuff bottled up." Tim almost scoffed at that. If only she knew. He breathed before smiling at her. </p><p>"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be helping you." </p><p>"Hey, I wanna be useful too." </p><p>"No offense, but you need to work on that." Reese scoffed in mock offense. </p><p>"Timothy, you wound me." Tim snorted, playful atmosphere resuming. </p><p>"Man, my parents had it hard with Jensen and me. How the hell does Bruce keep all four of you in check?" Reese asked, returning to her food. Tim grabbed his cup, frowned when he found it-empty and grabbed Reese's. She made a small noise of protest, but let him drink it none-the-less. </p><p>"Trust me," Tim smirked. "The house is anything but peaceful when everyone's there. It's batshit crazy." Tim internally chuckled at his hidden pun. Reese, though not getting it, busted out laughing. Tim felt something come over him; the next thing he knew, his lips were on her cheek. </p><p>Reese stopped mid-laugh at something warm on her cheek. Tim had kissed her. Holy shit. He must've realized what he was doing because he hurriedly pulled away, face flushed. </p><p>"I-I am so so-" Screw it. Reese grabbed his collar and locked lips with him. She felt him freeze before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her.  The two embraced for a second before letting go and smiling at one another. </p><p>"Took you long enough," Tim smirked. </p><p>"Shut up genius." Reese, playfully hitting his shoulder, insides feeling fuzzy and warm. Like a sudden buzz of electricity had shocked her. </p><p>"So," Tim grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. "You would mind tolerating me as my girlfriend." Reese's stomach was doing flips as she kissed him again.  </p><p>"Of course you insufferable nerd."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uncultured Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reese had felt like she was on cloud 9 for the entire week. Tim haad her feeling like a princess no matter where he was, he was determined to keep her smiling. Not even Eloise, nor Chemistry, could damper her mood.   She and Tim were currently conversing in the limo, having finished school, and going to a movie night at the manor. He had yet to tell him family, yet she had a feeling that at least Alfred knew; nothing got past the infamous butler. </p><p>"We have arrived Master Timothy, Mistress Reese." The conversation stopped, both eagerly waiting to exit the car and join the others in the home theatre. Tim had told how comfortable the leather chairs were, how the room always had a buttery popcorn smell. </p><p>"Oh and also," the two paused their exit to look at the butler, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Try being descrete if you are going to hide this." She knew it; the man was just too observant. Reese smiled while Tim nodded before they took off toward the manor door. Tim hurriedly kicked off his shoes and began sliding down the marble floor, yelling in joy. Reese followed --neatly placing her footwear next to the pile-- and took off behind her boyfriend. If she hadn't been accustom to the house, she would've thought it to be empty; she knew better. </p><p>Much to her surprise, she found the Wayne family to be excellent and pranks and stealth. She learned the hard way when she'd left a room for two seconds, only to come back to a bucket of red paint. Jason had been the one responsible and had received a stern lecture from Alfred, who seemed to be the only person the man listened too. Reese would've felt bad if he hadn't stained her favorite cream top, which had faded into a light orange. She left him to Alfred's mercy. </p><p>Her socks helped propel her forward as she grabbed the door frame, cutting Tim off from the hall. She blew a raspberry behind her and continued skating to the theatre. It was simple, follow the smell of popcorn and the sound of bickering. Like planned, she won the unofficial race. </p><p>Inside the room, the rest of the family lay scattered around the room. Dick was busy conversing with Barbara in one corner; while Jason teased Damian, Cass watching in amusement. Steph was engaged in a conversation with Duke, a dark boy Reese had only recently met.  </p><p>"I won!" She jumped in excitement, watching Tim's figure shuffle in behind her. </p><p>"About time," Jason complain, leaving Damian to ruffle Reese's hair. Steph ran up and hugged Reese, Cass standing beside her with a smile. </p><p>"Hi," she whispered. Only recently had the girl begun speaking to her, even though they were in small increments, Reese still felt special. It did come as quite a shock to her when Cass first spoke, believing her to be mute. She never did get a clear answer to that. </p><p>"Cass!" She released Steph and wrapped Cass into a tight embrace. She went around the room to address each member, taking time to hug each. As good of a hugger as Tim was, Dick will always remain her favorite hugger. He was like a giant fluffy teddy bear. </p><p>"Alright everyone sit down," Jason called, everyone beginning to settle in for the movie. She found herself cuddled next to Tim in a loveseat towards the back. Jason looked around once more before flipping off the lights and clicking on the projector. A familiar tune reached Reese's ears, the accustom Disney melody relaxing her body, preparing for nostalgia. </p><p>"NAHHHHHHH SAVENA!" Five voices chorused, momentarily spooking Reese. When she realized the sibling was singing, she relaxed and began laughing before joining, Tim eventually adding in. </p><p>The film continued, the siblings singing along to every song, Dick, Reese, and Steph, crying at parts. Jason made suggestive comments and whistled during 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight,' while Damian seemed a little too pleased at Scar's death.   </p><p>"So you've never seen Lion King?" You gaped at the youngest Wayne, who liked surprisingly pleasant. </p><p>"No, such theatrics never interested me," Damian replied. </p><p>"Uncultured child," Reese gasped and turned to Dick. "You seriously never made him watch it? Please tell me you've at least seen Peter Pan." </p><p>"Incolents make eternal youth seem like a good thing," the boy mumbled, making Reese quirk a brow. What was that supposed to mean? His brothers seemed to hear and quickly interjected. </p><p>"As in they only highlight to pro's and ignore the con's," Dick explained. Reese 'oh'ed', explanation making perfect sense. It was probably one of those 'too good to be true' things anyways. Quickly glancing at her phone, she frowned before turning to the family. </p><p>"Sorry guys I gotta go," she stood up, several 'bye's' were thrown her way. Tim stood with her.  "Parents will freak if I'm gone later." Ever since the gala, they had cracked down on her hard; being at the luxurious manor didn't defier them. </p><p>Tim lead her back out to the garage, where Alfred was already waiting in the limo. Despite both her and Tim being sixteen, Bruce and her parents felt it safer to have Alfred drive them everywhere. Both disliked the arrangement, yet knew arguing wouldn't do anything. </p><p>It was 10:30 before Reese arrived home, thanking both for the ride and movie before heading upstairs to settle in for the night. Study hall had resulted in completed homework and time for her and Tim to gossip about Damian's latest pet. Jerry had been Bruce's latest annoyance; turkeys were loud after all. </p><p>She waved the two off before entering the building and ducking below the frosted window. The limo drove off; she watched it turn the corner before she walked back outside. Jogging around the side of the building, she hopped the gate of the fire escape before ascending upward to the fourth floor where her bedroom window resided. She always made sure to keep it unlocked when she went out, finding it more unproblematic to sneak in through the window than walk past her parents yelling. Though that never stopped their voices from drifting into her bedroom. </p><p>Inside, Josie resided on her bed, merely opening her eyes at Reese's arrival. Guess dogs understand. She leaped into her room, shutting the window and climbing into her bed, regarding her clothes. All she wanted to do was drift off to sleep and block out the noises from down the hall. </p><p>She tossed and turned, yet her body refused to sleep. Shouting was becoming quieter, yet far from silent. Reese grabbed the headphones off her nightstand and turned on music in an attempt to help her sleep, and to block them out. Neither music nor reading seemed to quiet her mind, so she subjected herself to just staring at her ceiling. She'd tire out eventually. </p><p>Just as it seemed her vision was darkening and her mind was drifting, she felt something heavy fall on her. Reese shot up, throwing her headphones off and jumping out of bed. There was a figure-- a person-- face down on her bed. Her window, which she could've sworn she locked, was wide open, the frigid Gotham air drifting in. </p><p>She wanted to scream, who wouldn't when a random person throws themselves through your window at night. The person could tell she was going to shriek, because a quick hand was forcefully shoved against her mouth, making Reese freak. </p><p>She could've sworn she felt some kind of sticky liquid as the person attempted to keep her silent. They didn't seem to be able to stand on their own; their entire bodyweight pressing onto her help. Reese was close to removing their hand before she heard them speak. </p><p>"D-don't.... please.." It was barely above a whisper, yet she heard it clearly, something sounding familiar. Gears turned in her head as she tried to piece together what was happening. </p><p>"D-do you need help?" She was almost scared to ask, knowing only a little about medical aid from a required course in middle school. Their head moved, not by much, but Reese was able to make out a small nod of confirmation. She went into a panic-aid mode, quickly laying the person down to examine them. Bloodstained around their lower abdomen, a large gash being the origin. </p><p>"Hydrogen peroxide and a towel," she said, hurrying to her attached bathroom and grabbing the items. When she returned, Josie was by the person's side and licking their face. The light from the bathroom made the room more visible, giving Reese a chance to see who the heck was in her house. </p><p>Kelvar red and black armor were hugging their body, a pair of red metallic wings held on their back. Red fucking Robin. That wasn't what made her drop the peroxide though, no, it was how he was rubbing Josie with his right hand and cooing her name. It was the way he called to her, and the oh so familiar soothing voice Reese had grown accustomed too. It was, because of the new costume, the soft raven black hair that Reese had loved to run her fingers through after a long school day. It was the pearly white smile she saw every day that made her heart melt.  </p><p>With a shaky breath, the bottle dropped, a strangled noise coming from her mouth. </p><p>"Tim?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so not sorry for this cliffhanger</p><p>Just call me Rick Riordan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Everything Makes Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim knew his girlfriend wasn't an idiot; he knew she would've found out sooner or later. That's why as soon as he realized the mugger had gotten a good hit on him, he needed medical attention as soon as possible. If Tim had to guess, he had lost around half a pint of blood, not realizing it due to adrenaline, and would go into shock if he didn't get it cleaned and clotted. That's why he thought that Reese's apartment would be the best choice. </p><p>By the time he'd gotten there, he'd begun to feel light-headed, cursing himself for at least not radioing Oracle. She'd track his locating after a few minutes anyway. He didn't account for Reese discovering his identity in less than five minutes. </p><p>Her face was a mix of shock and betrayal, sending a stab of guilt to Tim's chest. She'd dropped the peroxide in surprise, rolling until it spotted by his leg. Wordlessly, he grabbed it and opening it, sliding out a cloth piece from his utility belt and began disinfecting the wound. </p><p>Reese watched in silence before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "C-can you maybe.." She snapped out of her daze and quickly pressed the towel to the wound. The next few minutes felt an eternity as an eerie silence fell between them. </p><p>"A-are you okay?" She whispered finally; Tim felt relief wash over him. Hopefully, she wasn't mad. </p><p>"Yeah," he breathed. "Happens all the time; I honestly didn't realize it had happened until I was three blocks away." </p><p>"Of course," she scoffed before biting her lip. She wanted to ask something, Tim knew, she always bit her lip when asking a question she was scared of. </p><p>"Does this mean your family...?" </p><p>"Yeah, we're all in on it. Bruce adopted Dick, he found out, and the cycle began." He was so getting chewed out for this later. </p><p>"Even Alfred?" She questioned. </p><p>Tim chuckled at her puzzled expression. "Especially Alfred, pretty sure we'd all be dead if it wasn't for him." It was a simple comment, yet the color still seemed to drain from Reese's face. It was a dangerous job. </p><p>"In all honesty," Tim started as Reese lifted the now stain towel to check if the wound had clotted. It had, so Tim handed her a roll of gauze to hold him over until Alfred could patch him up. Reese cautiously wrapped him up, simultaneously listening to her boyfriend. "You found out quicker than expected. B even knew you'd figure it out in a few months." That surprised her. She didn't know if he was referring to 'Batman' or 'Bruce Wayne,' but the fact was that he knew she'd find out. It gave her an odd sense of pride. </p><p>"But I've only met him once." </p><p>"That's all the big man needs." Reese hummed, a wave of excitement suddenly overtaking her as she finished Tim's wound. Her boyfriend was Red fucking Robin. One of Gotham's resident vigilante's, a genius at that, and could kick some serious ass. </p><p>"Holy shit." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"You're Red Robin," Tim's face held confusion. "My boyfriend is Red Robin. I'm dating a batkid." Reese's face must've looked funny because Tim suddenly let out a laugh. She quickly covered his mouth and tilted her head to the door, where knocking echoed abruptly. Shoving Tim into her closet, Reese flicked her bathroom lights off and jumped in bed before her mom opened the door. </p><p>"Sweetie I heard laughing, is something wrong?" Her once-tight bun was now messy and frizzy from stress, eyes creased in exhaustion. </p><p>"I'm fine mom, just something my boyfriend texted me," wait, no-</p><p>"Your what?" Her dad's head popped out from behind her mom; both had shocked expressions. Reese internally groaned at her slip up and could practically hear Tim's laughter. </p><p>"Oh, wonderful honey, who is he?" Her mom was essentially acting like a little girl, clasping her hands and squealing. </p><p>"Yeah, who is he?" Her father wasn't so happy, narrowed eyes and arms crossed. Her mom ran over and hugged her while her dad remained, standing menacingly at the doorway. She knew there wasn't a way to lie out of this one. </p><p>"Timothy Drake-Wayne." </p><p>"The boy who asked you to the gala? Oh, I knew it had to be! I mean the way he was hugging you, it was obvious dear!" Reese's face flushed, uncomfortable at the memory. </p><p>"I was emotional mom!" </p><p>"That boy is the same reason you almost got killed; I refuse to accept someone who would put my daughter in such danger." He was doing this now? </p><p>"Dustin!" </p><p>"What, Amy? It's true!" </p><p>"Outside please," her mother gave Reese one more hug before shoving her father out the door, yelling resuming the second the door closed. Reese sighed, jumping back out of bed and opened her closet where Tim was crouched, typing away on a holo computer in front of him.  </p><p>"What are you doing?" Tim glanced up before quickly returning to the screen. Oh, so he was in serious work mode, he sometimes did this when they studied, the only thing that would break him out of the trance was when Reese either kissed him or stole whatever was putting in the haze.  As much as she wanted to keep him here, she knew he had to get his wound checked out properly; plus, it was a school night, and Reese wanted at least a little sleep. </p><p>She pecked his cheek, making him finally turn to her. "You have to let Alfred fix you properly." Tim gave her a kind smile and kissed her, Reese tasting the coffee on his lips. He got up, pet Josie once more, before jumping onto the fire escape. Reese leaned on the window seal, torso and head hanging out. </p><p>Tim felt like the luckiest guy in Gotham at that moment. The Gotham wind blew her caramel hair, moon highlighting her eyes, and that smile. Her smile always made his stomach flip, looking at it made him struggle to be sad. She somehow came to terms with his identity, not only accepting it but was ecstatic about it. God, he might've only known her for a month or two, yet they have been the best of his life. He's what Dick would call 'head-over-heels.' </p><p>"Stay safe," she said. Tim nodded, kissing her once more before he heard familiar footsteps. </p><p>"Hell yeah! You owe me $30 bucks Wing." </p><p>"Dammit Reese."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mall's Were Always Creepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reality that Tim's brother's had a bet going on how long it took Reese to figure out his identity wasn't shocking. What was, was the fact that Jason had won. She had cursed herself for not figuring it out the night that the masked hero's had thanked her; Nightwing's voice was a dead giveaway while Red Hood was intelligent enough to install a voice disguiser. </p><p>Just as Tim predicted, Barbara had tracked him down to her apartment, the two siblings volunteering to retrieve him. Of course, they arrived at the 'perfect' moment and witnessed the two kissing. By the next morning, his entire family knew about the two. </p><p>Currently, she was being chauffeured to Gotham Mall, courtesy of Alfred. The man's perception of the girl hadn't wavered, yet the knowing twinkled in his eye had given the impression that he knew. Unlike the butler, her companions hadn't been so quiet. </p><p>"So your parents are actually okay with him?" Steph and Barbara had been pestering her non-stop with questions, Cass joining in herself ever so often. </p><p>When she had let it slip to her parents about Tim, they, following a loud argument, forced Reese's hand into giving them a formal introduction. He didn't say it, but Reese knew Tim was hiding his anger the entire time. It had gone fair enough, with her mom fascinated to know everything to Tim somehow managing to charm her father into liking him. Not by much, but every little step counted. </p><p>Reese shrugged. "I mean I don't have any experience to go off of so I guess?" Her face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, deciding it was time to flip the conversation. </p><p>"So," Cass seemed to know where she was going. "You're all superhero's?" The three flushed, sharing smiles and nodding. </p><p>"I guess, I'm Spolier and Cass is Black Bat. Barbara was Batgirl before-" <br/>she cut herself off and looked at Barbara as if asking for approval. Instead, Barb began talking. </p><p>"Joker didn't know I was Batgirl, just that my dad was the Commissioner, wanted to hurt him through me. Kinda like what he did with Jason, though I was lucky." </p><p>"What happened to Jason?" </p><p>Cass spoke. "Him tell, when ready." Something in her stomach didn't sit right at this. If something horrible had happened to Jason as Robin and Barbara, does that mean it'll happen to Tim? </p><p>"We've arrived Mistresses." The limo came to a stop, neon lights of various shops illuminating the cloudy sky. Like most days, there was a downcast of clouds and a dreary feel in the air. It was late September; residents were preparing for the harsh winter, which was starting to appear. </p><p>The girls all climbed out of the vehicle, thanked Alfred, and journeyed inside for their much-needed girl's day. Steph was the by far the most energetic, dragging the group through various stores, throwing clothes and money around like it was nothing. It made Reese's head spin. </p><p>Several bags hung from the handles on Barbara's wheelchair by lunch. They had been shopping for almost three hours and had only traveled to half the stores. Reese wished she'd worn better shoes. </p><p>The food court was relatives empty, aside from small groups of teenage girls and sleepy mothers with energetic children. Of course, there were always a few shady people hanging around; it was Gotham after all. </p><p>Reese had volunteered to gather food, feeling obligated to pay for at least one thing throughout the day. The Wayne's had plenty of money, yet Reese's pet peeve had reached its limit. </p><p>At the moment, she was waiting for the food to cook from one of many food stands. A pot-bellied man in a grease stain apron and permanent scowl had taken her order, yelled at a nervous-looking boy in the back, and returned to glaring at everyone he could see. Reese had taken to aimlessly scrolling through different apps, trying to find any form of small enjoyment. </p><p>The aroma of smoke and alcohol reached her nose, making it hard to resist gagging. A slimy looking man with graying hair and crooked teeth had wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. </p><p>"Hey pretty lady," his voice was croaky and hoarse. If she didn't like this guy before, she despised him now. "How 'bout comin' with me." </p><p>"No thanks," plain and simple shutdown. Yet, people like him still missed the hint. </p><p>"Come on, me and my buddies will take great care of you." He flashed her a grin and gestured to two more men watching at a nearby table. The two made the man next to her look harmless. </p><p>"I believe the lady told you no," a hand grabbed the man's collar and spun him around. The new man towered over the creep, and it was enough to send him and his buddies running. </p><p>"Thanks," Reese looked up and imminently recognized the person, a smirk spreading on her face. "Jay." </p><p>Jason gave her a knowing look, glancing over to the girls, all of them staring at Reese, ready to spring into action. Her food came out, Jason grabbing the second tray and helping carry the pile of burgers to the table. </p><p>"Ladies." </p><p>"As much as we appreciate you being here Jason," Steph picked up the nearest burger and unwrapped it. "Girls day, which means you and your buddies need to leave." She heard Jason roll his eyes and playfully curse at the blonde. That's when Cass returned-- when she left, Reese has no clue-- tall ginger in tow. He was just a few inches shorter than Jason, brown eyes full of mischievous.</p><p>"Told you it was impossible to hide from them," Cass shoved him into a chair. He attempted to reach for a burger, yet stopped when a small hand slapped his away. He gave Cass a pout, who just stared in return. </p><p>"Roy, let's go," Jason announced, standing the leave. Roy winked at Reese before following. When they were out of ear-shot, Reese turned to the group. </p><p>"So...?" </p><p>"Roy Harper," Barbara said, her look confirming Reese's suspicions. Ah, superhero. She didn't know why, but seeing Jason after what Barbara had unnerved her like something didn't sit right anymore. What had happened that made Barbara saying getting paralyzed was lucky? She didn't think she wanted to know. </p><p>"So," Steph was finishing up her first burger and reaching for her second. "I know this really cute accessory store on the second floor thank I know will have the perfect stuff to match your outfit Barb." </p><p>As the conversation started up again, Reese couldn't shake that feeling in her stomach. This time though, she didn't think it had to do with Jason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Duty Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn was always Reese's favorite time of year. The colored leaves and cool weather frequently made her heart happy in a strange way. Study dates with Tim had become a usual thing, Speedy's every afternoon unless there was trouble, resulting in Tim having to leave. </p><p>Ever since they started dating, Reese had begun to notice his injuries more and more. Concealer would try hiding bruises; bandages would be wrapped up underneath his uniform, bulking him up even more. One day he'd attempted to hide a limp from her-- failed-- and was sent home after school to rest his sprained ankle. Alfred had gained more respect for her because of this. </p><p>"So you're one hundred percent sure you're ready for this?" Tim questioned, finishing off his coffee and chunking the cup into the nearby trash. Reese nodded and closed her hardback, beginning to pack up her manifold of school supplies. Previously, she would have denied his questioned, exclaiming about how she didn't have a single clue what was going on in the class yet, the genius had been rubbing off on her, making her feel confident for her upcoming Calculus test. </p><p>The two attached hands and softly smiled at one another before venturing from the cozy atmosphere into the grunge of Gotham City. Almost immediately, Tim's body went rigid, smile turning into a tight-lipped frown and as looked ahead. Reese knew something was wrong, whether it be coming from the small communicator in his ear or the surroundings. She felt a chill go down her spine at a sudden burst of psychotic laughter from her left. Her boyfriend hurriedly pulled her behind him, protectively standing in front of her. </p><p>All she could see was a large figure, hunched over and clutching their head. When they heard the two shuffle, they whipped around a broad smile on their face, salty tears streaming from their eyes. It was a burly man with scruff covering his chin and smelling of cigarettes. More laughter rang out, Reese heard Tim swore before grabbing her and running back inside the cafe. The old lady at the counter-- Agnes-- dropped the coffee pot in her hand and let out a gasp. </p><p>"Joker," was all he had to say before other patrons began shoving what they could in front of the door. Two kids started crying, their mother trying relentlessly to calm them, Agnes went over and gave the two donuts. </p><p>Reese looked to Tim, who pressed a kiss to her cheek before slipping into the back. As much as she hated it, she knew he had to leave. Running into the kitchen, she informed the rest of the staff, who began hauling the largest items to block the back entrance. Reese went over to helped two cooks unplug the fridge and shove it towards the large steel door. They had only just gotten into the back when gunshots rang out, the three tucking themselves behind the object to avoid getting hit. </p><p>"I know ya kiddies are there!" A loud, upstate voice yelled. Reese's stomach dropped at the new arrival. Harley Quinn was never one to go lightly on those who opposed her. The villain's shadow cast onto the wall in front of the trio, illuminated by the doorframe. From what Reese could see, there were two others with her, though it was hard to tell with the giant mallet swung over her shoulders. </p><p>"Found ya!" One cook let out a scream, quickly being silenced by a shot to the head, while the other took off back into the restaurant. Reese's felt body paralyzed, time seeming to slow as a grin spread on Quinn's painted lips. </p><p>"Tryin' to play hero little girl?" Her pale arm reached out, seizing the hair close to her scalp and making Reese wince. "Puddin' would like ya, always favors the hero types. Says they more fun to break." Reese felt her blood run cold. She didn't know what the woman meant, only that it wouldn't be good for her to find out. </p><p>"Batbrat 12 o'clock!" </p><p>"Damnit!" Quinn's smile quickly diminished as she threw the girl to the ground before running outside with a yell. Reese's head spun, her hands drenching in a sticky liquid. Grunting was heard out the door before it went silent, a familiar silhouette cascaded into the room. </p><p>Tim took one look into the room before running to Reese's side and throwing her into his arms, noticing the terrified look she gave the corpse next to her. He guided the cafe patrons and staff out safely, none questioning the alarmed, blood-covered girl in his arms. A young man with messy hair and wired expression had muttered a quick 'thank you' when he passed the two; Tim assumed he was the other cook Reese had helped. Once everyone appeared to have evacuated, he swept the area again before taking off towards her apartment. The entire time, she had yet to utter a single word. </p><p>Her window, per usual, opened with ease; Reese had kept it unlocked ever since she discovered his identity. He silently entered, place his paralyzed girlfriend on her bed before kissing her and jumping through the window and back to work. Reese wasted no time running into the living room and flipping on the TV, anxiety rushing through her in waves. </p><p>For the next few hours, Reese stayed glued to the spot,  fearfully anticipating her worst nightmare to flash across the screen. The Joker was always known for his theatrics and how he managed to affect the entire city with just one look. Her parents had texted, saying that they were caught in the Wayne Enterprises building and weren't going to be able to make it home until the police deemed it safe enough. Her father was calling every five minutes to make sure she was still safe. </p><p>It was past 3 am before Batman &amp; Co. had caught the villain and shipped him back to his Arkham cell. Too late, he and his gang had claimed over two hundred casualties with his venom and violence. The thought of the young cooks from the cafe made Reese shiver. She had watched a man die tonight, a man that wasn't that much older than her. Who knows what kind of life he had, what people with have to plan a funeral, what kind of parents will have to bury their child. </p><p>The thought made tears fall from her eyes. </p><p>"Hey," a soft voice suddenly came from her right. She spun around and quickly threw a punch, only to get caught by a gloved hand. Tim had removed his mask; his crystal blue eyes peered down at her. That's when Reese just lost it, a broken sob coming from her mouth. She fell forward, catching Tim off guard and wrapping him into a tight embrace. Reese heard him inhale sharply; his ribs had probably taken a lot of damage. Before she could pull back and apologize, his strong arms returned the embrace, effectively holding her in place. </p><p>Reese didn't know how long they stayed like that, holding each other and comfortable silence-- aside from Reese's sobs. Tim pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before unlatching from the girl and standing up. </p><p>"As much as I'd love to continue this," he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I kinda promised B I'd be back to get fixed up." Reese laughed, wiping tears away. </p><p>"I understand, Agent A would kill me if you didn't get patched up." She teasingly poked his torse, Tim hissing in pain.  "Though I do have something to tell you." Tim arched a brow, her smiling face replaced by a serious one. </p><p>"I want you to teach me self-defense." <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Focus," Reese growled at Tim's remark, throwing another right hook that was easily blocked. She felt something catch her left ankle before finding herself staring up at the rocky ceiling of the Batcave. A loud laugh echoed. </p><p>"Fifth time in ten minutes," Jason mused, walking by with a cookie in hand and smirk on his face. "Even Golden Boy lasted longer his first day." Reese would have snapped back if she wasn't so exhausted, so she resorted to just throwing him the bird. He laughed again before getting comfortable in a nearby chair. </p><p>Reese squinted at the ceiling, focusing on breathing and not her burning muscles. A week ago, after she asked to learn self-defense, Tim had taken it upon himself to train her. They'd been working for over two hours, beginning with simple punching and kicking. Tim would've stopped there, but Reese was determined and demanded she at least tried one spar with him. When she realized she couldn't even touch him, it dawned on her why he was against the idea; but she was too stubborn to back down. The concerned face of her boyfriend entered her view, not even having broken a sweat. </p><p>"You're-" she inhaled. "freakin' untouchable." Tim gave her a sheepish look before extending his hand to her. She let him pull her up with ease and help her over to the free chair next to Jason. Alfred stood by, water bottle in hand, which Reese gratefully took. </p><p>"I told you," Tim scolded. "I'm way more advanced than you, it was way too early for us me to even throw a punch at you, let alone spar." He ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I could seriously hurt you, no more sparring til you're ready." Reese huffed but nodded, which seemed to satisfy Tim. </p><p>"My turn!" Steph yell made Reese jump a foot high and let out a scream, not expecting the girl to appear behind her. Jason cackled, while Tim pulled off his shirt and got in position in front of Steph. The two stared at each other for a moment before punches began flying. When her heart finally got back to beating normally, she collapsed in the chair and downed half the bottle. </p><p>"You'll choke." A hand grabbed the bottle from her hand, some spilling onto her already drenched form. Glaring, she attempted to grab it back, but Jason had raised it above his head, his 6'0 form already towered over her 5'5, so the chances of her getting her water back were slim to none. </p><p>"Jason Peter Todd give me my water back." She kicked his shins, yet the man didn't even falter. Groaning, she fell back in her chair and went back to watching the two vigilantes spar. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jason open the lid and pour the rest of the water into a nearby plant. Afterward, he flawlessly threw the bottle into a trash can and sat back down. The two sat in silence for a moment; only the sounds begin Steph and Tim's grunting. The thought from the other night came back to Reese, making her inhale sharply. </p><p>"Hey Jay, I got a question." He hummed as if telling her to continue. "The other night, when Harley Quinn found me, she said something that rubbed me the wrong way." It might have been small, but she could see him tense up a little. </p><p>"How so?" He sounded cautious yet, curious. Reese couldn't bring herself to look at him, opting to stare at the steel flooring. </p><p>"She commented on how I was a hero-type, and how Joker liked people like that. That they were easier to break." She exhaled. "I know what he did to Barb, but it wasn't because she was Bat-girl. She had made a comment about hurting someone through you." Reese looked up. "What happened to you?" </p><p>Jason looked to the ground, eyes darkening. Reese immediately felt guilt pool in her stomach, regretting bringing up and sore subject. </p><p>"You don't have t-"</p><p>"It's fine," he exhaled. "Not like it's a secret or anything." He shrugged, avoiding all eye contact. </p><p>"I was 15, B said it'd been getting reckless so I was grounded. Of course, I was bored, so I began digging and found out that my mom wasn't my real mom. Tracked my real mom down to Ethiopia and confronted her, that's when I realized she was working with Joker." His hands began to tremble a little, eyes staring unfocused on the ground. "He, beat me, for hours. He wanted to hurt B through me. To finish everything off, he set up a bomb and left me with my mom. You can guess what happened next." </p><p>Reese couldn't breathe, it was like being punched in the gut repeatedly. She didn't know how to respond, only continuing to stare at him before her body moved without warning. She wrapped her arms around the man. feeling him tense at the sudden intrusion before relaxing. It was silent for a few moments, the two didn't need to speak. </p><p>"I'm s-sorry Jay," Reese's voice tried to come out strong, yet was shaky. "I shouldn't have pried." </p><p>Jason inhaled. "It's fine kid." Reese let him go and looked up to find his signature smirk on his face. </p><p>"Telling of your demise again Todd?" The sudden voice made Reese jump. Jason suddenly scowled and she knew who had spoken. </p><p>"Makes for a good story Demon-Spawn," Jason smirked again. "Ladies dig a nice death story." </p><p>"What's your problem?" Reese question, rage slowly taking over. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Reese stood up to the boy, her height giving her a slight advantage.  </p><p>"I asked what your problem was. You always up someone's ass, what the hell is with that?" </p><p>Damian 'tt' again, rolling his green eyes. "I just know my superiority among you peasants. This family is as dysfunctional as this city's crime, I know where I stand." He turned and paused before looking back with a smile. "You'd know all about a dysfunctional family, wouldn't you Larkin?" Reese's stomach dropped, a sudden feeling of betrayal washing over her. She felt Jason move in front of her, putting a hand on her chest to hold her back. </p><p>"Damian!" Tim and Steph had stopped their spar a few minutes ago, now the two had joined the conversation. Steph had a pissed expression and was in front of Damian while Tim had gotten behind Reese and intertwined their hands. When Reese felt this she immediately reacted, pulling her hand from his grasp and turning to him with tears in her eyes. </p><p>Tim's eyes widened, arms reaching in comfort. "Reese-" </p><p>"No!" She slapped his hands away, running up the stairs and through the grandfather clock. Grabbing her school bag by the front door, she slammed the french doors open and stormed out. She heard the doors open again behind her, followed by Tim's frantic footsteps calling out to her.  She ignored him until he grabbed her shoulder. Spinning, Reese used all her anger and rage and threw her fist to his face. She expected him to block it with ease, but instead, he let it make contact with his jaw, grunting at the force. </p><p>"This is what I fucking get for trusting people. Don't ever talk to me again, Drake." She spat, turning out to the chilly Gotham night without another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for taking so long with this one, but there are two reasons. One being school finally started and my dumbass thought taking AP Chem was a good idea so I've been dying with junior year. Second, is the fact that I'm really unsatisfied with how this has been turning out. I have a tendency to rush into things with a small idea and regretting it later on. With that, I'm in the process of rewriting this story already and this will probably be the last chapter of this version until I post the actual one. If ya'll want me to continue with my original idea and then post a rewritten version then let me know. All I know is that a new version will be published at some point. Until then thank ya'll for the comments, kudos, and feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Falling For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three weeks since she had any sort of contact with the Wayne family. Without Tim to whisk her away after school to their cafe for a few hours, Reese was left at home, forced to endure the hours of yelling that proceeded. After her episode at the manor, she began waking up earlier than usual, skipping out of the apartment before the sleek black limousine could grace her street. She found her morning walks to school to be rather peaceful, a rare moment of tranquility for Gotham City. </p><p>Despite the serene morning walks, Reese was feeling horrible. Her parent's situation had been decreasing rapidly, Josie being her only comfort. As much as she wanted to run back into Tim's arms and just stay there for hours, she was too stubborn. It had only taken a few days for her to regret what she had done, no matter how hurt and betrayed she felt; she had decided that overcoming that and apologizing was better than being stuck in the apartment. </p><p>It had taken a long mental battle, spanning over several days, for Reese to finally find the will to leave and begin walking towards the towering Wayne Enterprises building. She knew Tim would be there; there were only three places he went as Tim Drake. Wayne manor, Gotham Academy and Wayne Enterprises. The tower was across town in the wealthier district, making Reese walk a good forty-five minutes to arrive; that was with the quick short cut through Gotham Park. </p><p>The secretary was nice enough giving her a sympathetic look before directing her to Tim's office on the seventeenth floor. The elevator was one of Reese's favorite parts of the building, clear glass that overlooked the sunny city. It was peaceful, helping her mind focus on something other than the messy apology she knew was coming. A 'ding' brought her back to reality; glancing up at the red numbers she saw she was only under halfway up, spiking her anxiety again. </p><p>A tan lady with a pencil midnight dress and matching chopped hair walked on, her sleek heels clicking as she pressed the button for the tenth floor. It might have been her anxiety, but she could have sworn the lady's hands lingered on the keypad for a second longer. Brushing it aside, Reese looked back out towards the city, ignoring the elevator ding for the tenth floor as the lady left. </p><p>Unlike the first two times, the machine groaned as the door closed and ascended. Reese's stomach dropped at the noise, it was only increasing and she could have sworn the elevator was slowing. Her breathing began to increase as every sense she had was flashing in a warning. Something was wrong.  Her suspicions were confirmed as the elevator stopped on the thirteenth floor, groaning its loudest. The doors never opened, a horrifying feeling washed over her. </p><p>She was falling</p><p>The surrounding glass shattered, velocity making the girl rise off the ground. Reese heard screaming, throat becoming raw as she realized it was her. </p><p>She was falling</p><p>Time slowed, the elevator increased speed, the ground grew closer. </p><p>She was falling</p><p>Tears flew from her eyes as she squeezed them shut, praying to whatever god was out there to save. She was terrified. She did not want to die. </p><p>She was falling</p><p>Barely opening her eyes, she saw emerald green eyes staring back. Jensen. He was below her, eyes holding the same mischievous twinkle, wearing a playing smirk as always. </p><p>She was going to die</p><p>Her eyes opened fully, tears still streaming. "Jen," she whispered. "I'm scared." She could see his mouth move, but couldn't hear him. She knew he was telling her it would be okay, he always was. The ground seemed mere meters away, Reese braced herself for the incoming pain, saying her final farewells. </p><p>And she was okay with that</p><p>A body suddenly crashed into hers, Jensen disappeared, the ground stayed far away; elevator crashing into the concrete below. Reese let out a quivering breath, she felt her entire body shaking. She recognized the familiar cologne almost immediately, burying her face into Tim's Red Robin armor. She could hear his heart pounding, his shaky breaths; he was terrified. His left arm had her securely wrapped around his waist, the other holding the grappling wire that was connected to the nearest building. </p><p>Burying her face deeper, Reese scrunched her face and began sobbing. Whether it was from fear of almost dying; or sadness from seeing her dead brother, she didn't know. And frankly, she didn't care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter, this was a quick write in between classes, and I legit just lost inspiration by the end on how to continue it. I've been really stressed lately and so writing has been a struggle, sorry again. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>